


A Boy Girl Thing

by traumschwinge



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dating, Gender Dysphoria, Genderfluid Character, Non-binary character, Other, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumschwinge/pseuds/traumschwinge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As good as it is to have a supportive family member, there are days when Charles wishes Raven was less supportive and also, probably, less insistent on pushing him into situations he isn't entirely comfortable with. She means well, of that much he is sure, but still... The result, in his opinion, shouldn't always justify the means. Then again, if he hadn't listened to her, he might never have met Logan...</p>
<p>Genderfluid Charles! That means, he doesn't identify with either binary gender all the time. Be mindful of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boy Girl Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [XavierineFest2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/XavierineFest2016) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Charles (late teens, early 20s) is questioning not only his sexuality but also his gender identity. He starts off slow by painting his nails or watching YouTube for videos about femininity and eventually tells raven who is excited to help her sibling discover who he is.
> 
> He goes to a show with his sister one night dressed up cute and girly and catches the eye of Logan who came with Raven's boyfriend Hank. She had accidently set him up on a blind double date! 
> 
> Charles discovers that he enjoys both masculine and feminine clotheing and "personas". 
> 
> I'd like to see light high school comedy angst because where's the fun trans kids comedies world?!
> 
> And wolverine is this magical creature who seemed like a typical jock, but is really informed and empathetic and helps Charles by being a good friend before they totally fall in love!

”I’m not wearing that outside!” Charles gasped, scandalized and a little afraid at the thought even.

Disappointed, Raven lowered the top. Charles had to admit it was cute and the way it turned into a skirt around waist height would hide his hips and the high almost turtle neck his throat, but… He stopped himself from thinking about it. Tried to rationalize it. At home, he’d wear it without a second thought. But going out in it? He definitely wasn’t ready.

”You promised me a girls night out,” Raven pouted. She knew exactly that Charles would like the top. That was why she’d pulled it from her closet.

Charles only looked at her, trying convey fear and insecurity.

”I’m telling you, you’re passing well enough,” she grumbled, turning back to search her closet again after she put the top away. With a confident whoop, she threw him a hoodie. “What about this?”

Charles held it up. Around the hem of the hood of the midnight blue hoodie ran a white lace, but otherwise, it was plain. It didn’t even have pockets. “Better,” he sighed. “Ok, fine. I’ll come along. I promised, afterall.”

”Exactly,” Raven hummed, picking a back free top for herself and then a jacket to go with it against the cold. “Do you need help?”

Charles pulled at a strand of his hair. “I can do the painting myself, but… I still don’t understand what you do with my hair.”

Raven laughed, throwing him her make-up bag. “It’s called styling mousse, Charlie.”

”Charlie?” Charles pulled a face. He dabbed cream on his face before applying foundation.

”Sounds more neutral, don’t you think?” She shrugged, messing with her hair in front of the large mirror of her closet until she was satisfied. “Less like a grandfather.”

”It sounds like a peanut,” Charles murmured. Thinking about it, he had to admit she was, at least somewhat, right. “Ok, fine. Call me what you want.”

”Dumdum,” she hummed.

”Real names, not insults.” Charles would have glared at her but he was too busy holding his eyelid taut so he could apply the light blue, almost white kohl Raven had bought for him a while back. She claimed it did wonders hiding lack of sleep and brought out his eyes. Charles wasn’t so sure about it but then again, he didn’t have a second opinion to go on.

”Aw, man.” Raven came over to fetch some make-up for herself. “But I had so many good ones prepared.”

”Aw, woman,” Charles imitated her. “You’re going to used them anyway, no matter what I say.” He looked at her, waiting until she’d inspected his eye make-up. “Pink?”

”The darker one,” Raven decided, so Charles picked the almost red lipstick from the bag and carefully started to paint his lips, still having problems with doing the corners right and having to opt for a brush to get it exactly the way he wanted it to look.

When he was done, Raven came over, comb, brush and the can mousse in hand. Charles held still while she brushed his hair to the front, getting rid of his middle parting. Then, she took the mousse to muss up his hair, before she then started to twirl some strands with her fingers, making it look like he had wavy hair, front and back.

”I’m really glad your hair is long enough to style,” Raven commented while she was still busy. “Imagine you’d have to wear a wig.”

Charles did his best not to move. “I’m just amazed you can do this with my hair without scissors or letting it grow out.”

”Good thing you let your hair be cut like a grandpa,” Raven laughed. “There, done, I think.”

Charles moved his head so he could inspect her work. He was mostly baffled at his reflection. If he ignored his adam’s apple, he could almost, just almost convinced it was a woman’s face. Seeing how they’d go out in a little, he forced himself to ignore how he himself only saw what male parts still shined through and how that was only starker than ever for his own gaze.

”It’s perfect, Raven, thank you,” he murmured, choking a little.

”Don’t cry, I gotta take a photo first.” She’d whipped her phone already, aiming the camera at him. “Smile.” She then dabbed around her phone very concentrated for a minute or two, before a ding announced Charles had a new message. He unlocked his phone and laughed. Raven had put a frame and stickers on the photo she’d taken, surrounding him in a pink cloud and cartoon rabbits and small bows.

 

~*~

 

When they reached the cinema and Charles spotted Hank waiting there with another guy, Charles’s first impulse was to turn and run back in the opposite direction. Raven must have know too, because she grabbed his arm to drag him along. “It’s just Hank,” she hissed.

”Did you just set me up on a blind date while you’re having a date with your boyfriend?” Charles hissed back. “I thought this was some kind of girls night.”

”It is,” Raven insisted. “This’ll work out, you’ll see. And if it doesn’t, you still can leave.”

”You’re the worst,” Charles hissed before snapping his mouth shut, aware how deep his voice sounded.

He left the greeting to Raven, who completely forwent introductions in favor of slinging her arms around Hank’s neck and kissing him, then whispering something angry sounding in his ear. Charles was just glad Hank wasn’t boggling at him. Probably thanks to Raven warning him, but still.

Hank’s friend was looking at Charles, which had him instinctively lower his head and just inwardly pray he wasn’t being read as not-female. But through his bangs, Charles could see him smile and give a tiny wave so he waved back.

”Wanna go get tickets while they’re busy?” The guy jerked his head at Raven and Hank. “I’m Logan, by the way. Hank and I hang out around the same workshops on weekends.”

”Charlie,” Charles muttered, in a fit of panic opting for the name Raven had called neutral. He didn’t really want to speak up, either, in the hopes it would make it easier to hide how deep his voice sounded to his own ears.

”Tickets?” Logan repeated hopefully.

Charles nodded, noticing Raven giving him a thumbs up as he walked inside with Logan.

The queue was short inside the small cinema. From previous visits Charles knew they only had two screens, each of those rooms able to hold about fifty people. There was a docmentary running at the same time as the movie they wanted to see, but still there were only about ten people in line before them. Charles thanked his good luck for that, glad he wouldn’t have to spent too much time alone with Logan and without Raven for backup.

”So,” Logan asked after a bit of awkward silence. “You also didn’t know I’d be here tonight?”

Charles fought a little with himself not to answer. “Didn’t even know about Hank,” he murmured, defeated. He just couldn’t ignore Logan when all he was doing was trying to be nice.

”Huh,” Logan made and then nothing. The queue in front of them was steadily getting shorter.

”Raven meant well,” Charles defendet his sister after a couple of more moments of silence.

Logan tried to look at Charles but Charles averted his face, too aware of how ridiculous he had to look to a stranger. “So you don’t mind this looks like a double date? I mean, Hank’s told me about Raven’s sibling and Raven’s too, but…”

Charles bit his lip, desperately trying not to say that Raven very conveniently had forgotten to tell him about the guy she’d meant to set him up with from the start. “And you don’t mind…?”

”That Hank made you sound like his nerd crush? Nah,” Logan very skillfully dodged the question. “You’re cute.”

For the first time that evening, Charles looked at Logan. “Thanks?” he said, biting back the insecure “I guess?” he meant to follow it up with.

”I like the…” Logan motioned around his eyes with two fingers going in circles. “Looks amazing.”

Unconsciously, Charles smoothed some of his bangs into his eyes. It hadn’t been bad, not at all, but the attention still made him feel nervous. He was just glad they’d come up at the counter by then and Logan was too busy to get them tickets to continue talking nonsense.

Tickets in hand, they meant to go back outside to find Raven and Hank, but just then, they spotted Raven waving at them from the side. “Did you talk nice?” she asked Charles with one of her unnerving ‘I’m your sister and know best for you’ smiles spreading her lips and twinkling in her eyes. Charles very graciously just punched her in the side when nobody was looking.

They went inside, Raven doing her best to make Logan and Charles sit next to each other. Charles tried to dodge her attempt, but in the end caved and sat down between her and Logan. The movie was okay, mostly, not exactly Charles taste but pleasant enough to turn off his mind and just watch. After a while, Logan put his arm on their shared armrest, palm up. Charles looked at it, wondering if he should take the invitation. Still unsure and shaking just slightly, he put his hand on Logan’s, relaxing only after a couple of scene changes. By the end of the movie, however, he was leaning against Logan a little and they were still holding hands. Raven smirked when she noticed.

”So,” she clapped her hands together as they left the cinema. “Drinks?” She was mostly looking at Charles and Logan while she talked. “End the night with some talk? Or do you have anywhere to be, Logan?” She made it clear by her tone that she didn’t think Logan could have anything better to do than flirt with Charles.

Logan shrugged. “‘m free,” he said, looking at Charles. “Charlie, you good?”

”Raven has the car keys,” Charles lied. He squeezed Logan’s hand he was still holding. “One drink is fine.”

”Perfect,” Raven cheered. She was already trying to drag Hank down the street. “I know just the place.”

The place Raven knew was a small one room bar that looked like it had been built around the same era as the cinema and thus had its best years some decades in the past. It wasn’t very bright nor shiny and Charles was thankful for that. It took a bit of nervosity off his shoulders.

They ordered their drinks, Charles first hesitating to pick one of the fruity, colorful concoctions he’d been eyeing forever but then ordering it in a sudden surge of confidence. When their waiter came back with the drinks, he smiled at Charles and Raven, handing over their cocktails with an “enjoy your drinks, ladies” that made Charles almost glow with an unusual joy and pride like he’d passed some kind of test.

For the first couple of minutes, Charles was happy just to listen to Raven rag on the movie she’d found so unspectacular and boring and how she hated the way it had been cut. Sometimes, Hank tried to make a half hearted argument against what she was saying, but aside from that, it was mostly Raven talking. Obviously bored, Logan eventually turned to Charles, opting to ignore Raven completely. “Do you like any sports?” He asked and when Charles only shrugged tried again with a hopeful: “Bikes? You know. Motorcycles?”

Charles looked at him with interest. “You drive one?”

Logan grinned. “Sometimes. Or I fix them for friends and friends’ friends to earn the gas money.” He looked over at Hank. “That’s how we met, at the rental garages. He was trying to blow something up and I stopped him.”

”Sounds like Hank,” Charles admitted. He respected Hank for his theoretical work, but when it came to the experimental side of things, he’d rather not be anywhere in the vicinity. Hank shot them a glowering look that showed how profoundly he disagreed with their assessment.

”Raven just wandered in one day,” Logan went on. “Probably trying to get walls between her and the explosive device.” Charles laughed and Logan smiled at him, looking pleased with himself that he’d managed to cause that. “Showed her my bike then. She still keeps asking to ride it.”

”Can I?” Charles asked, spearing a strawberry in his cocktail up with the toothpick that had prevented the ring of ananas he’d already eaten from slipping in. “Ride the bike, that is?”

”Can you drive?” Logan asked, looking at Raven from the corner of his eye.

Logan had been nice and obviously interested all night, Charles reminded himself, buying time by fishing for another piece of fruit in his drink. “I thought you could just take me along.” He did his best not to sound too flirty but he knew he failed miserably.

It took a moment for Logan to answer, making it obvious that he was giving the idea some serious consideration. “A beauty between my legs and one pressed up against my back? Sounds tempting,” he eventually said. “Have you ever ridden along before?”

Charles shook his head, dazzled by the prospect of Logan taking him along. It also scared him a little and made him wonder if Logan realized that there wouldn’t be any breasts pressed up against his back.

”Eh, it’s okay,” Logan waved it off. “I’ll teach you then.”

”Teach what?” Raven interjected all of a sudden. “Are you already planning to do things without us?”

”Raven!” Charles snapped. Logan just laughed. Raven sticked out her tongue at him which had Charles just shake his head. “You’re insufferable,” he sighed.

”You just hate when I’m right,” she smirked.

Charles rolled his eyes. “I hate that you love it so much,” he grumbled.

Raven waved her hand to signal that it was basically the same thing.

Next to her, Hank was nervously checking the time on his phone every other minute and obviously playing with his empty glass. It reminded Charles that Hank usually was busy in the morning, even on weekends. “Should we call it a night?” he asked Hank. “It’s getting late after all.”

Hank looked at his phone and then briefly at Raven, his face a careful mask of remorse. Still, he didn’t answer, just pressed his lips together.

”If you gotta go you gotta go,” Logan declared. He finished the last few gulps of his beer. “We can repeat this any time.”

The last words made Charles look at him, still a little shy about the whole thing. But Logan looked back at him and smiled, so Charles smiled back. Maybe, just maybe, there was an actual chance he might be more than just nice. The thought made Charles’ head spin more than any alcohol could.

”Urgh fine,” Raven groaned. She flagged down their waiter for the bill. “Can’t be helped.” It was extremely obvious that she was displeased by the turn of events. “But we’re doing this again.” She was mostly looking at Charles when she said it.

They paid and then said their goodbyes outside. Raven and Hank, couple that they were, took much longer than Logan and Charles. It led to Charles and Logan looking at each other slightly awkward. Logan tried to offer a hug, but Charles ignored it, too aware of his lack of soft curves to be willing to risk it. “Nice meeting you, Charlie,” Logan said, shrugging the refusal of his hug off just like that.

”Yeah,” Charles smiled. “It really was. Nice meeting you, I mean.”

Later, when they were walking back to their car, Raven kept nudging Charles. “Was it so bad now?”

Charles shook his head. “It was alright.” Nice even, if he could ignore how insecure and slightly unhappy he felt about his own body.

”Soooo,” Raven nagged on. “We can do this more often?”

”Maybe,” Charles allowed, unlocking the car. “If it’s alright with Logan.”

 

~*~

 

Charles looked at the phone Raven was holding in his face and matched her smirk with one of his own. “Is he serious?” he asked, as if Raven could tell for sure.

Raven shrugged, handing the phone over to Charles so she could make herself breakfast. “Probably,” she yawned. “He might not look like it but he’s actually somewhat okay. And he seemed to like you yesterday. He’s probably just trying to be nice.”

”Still, just asking you for your sister’s number like that...” Charles felt giddy, the unfamiliar situation and his delight over it making him feel a little lightheaded even. After an evening with a nice, gorgeous guy that he’d spent mostly fretting over said guy’s reaction to the fact that Charles was sure he looked like a guy no matter what he did, it was positively elating. Not so much that he was actually considered trans for once or even addressed like a woman—Charles kept staring at the word sister—but that Raven had actually unearthed a man like that.

”Don’t pretend you hate it,” Raven laughed.

Charles thought about it for a moment. “I might like the change of reaction, true.”

”Awwwww, my poor big sis doesn’t want to be called that?” Raven mocked. “Hey, do you want toast?”

”Two please.” Charles watched her smear jam on her toast over the sink. He’d given up telling her to use plates months ago. “And I just don’t want him to have misconceptions going in, you know? I’m just tired of pretending I’m a guy. Pretty sure I’ll tire of being just a girl as well.” He sighed. “Do you know if he’s straight? That’d make it easier.” He was fiddling with Raven’s phone, picking on the edge of the foil protecting the screen.

”Stop that,” Raven huffed. “Just answer him… something. That he should call you male pronouns or something.”

Charles looked at her, not sure if he should be irritated or if being pouty would work better. With a sigh, he took his own phone, copying the number so he didn’t have to reply with Raven’s phone. “Hey, what’s his last name?” he asked, frowning at the screen. The field under “Logan” was empty.

Raven shrugged. “How...something.”

”Very helpful.”

”Just man up and answer him. Or do I have to?”

Charles typed a short message, then held it out for Raven to approve. She laughed so he hit send.

The reply came when Charles was busy with his own breakfast, his fingers slightly sticky with jam. Raven was faster than him, grabbing his phone before he could even read the preview. “Brother? I could have sworn I flirted with a girl last night,” she read.

Charles tried to grab his phone from her but she held it away, out of his reach. “Give it here.” He rolled his eyes.

”Nuh-uh.” Raven shook her head. “I’ll tell him he did. Uh…” She looked at the screen, causing a slightly annoyed “What?” from Charles. “He asks if you’re trans.” She handed the phone back. “Ok, I’m not explaining that for you.”

Charles rolled his eyes. “You’re a great help.” He pushed his plate away and took his phone in both hands so he could type faster.

I’m trans. Somewhat. I just have days when I feel like a girl rather. Or a boy. It’s hard to describe.

Ok. Sorry for calling you Raven’s sister then. What should I call you? came Logan’s reply almost immediately.

I actually thought it was quite sweet, if I’m honest. Charles paused for a moment. Would you mind treating me just, idk, neutral? Male pronouns and such are are ok, but He sighed. Don’t give me those “A man should be like this or a girl should behave hay way” jabs, if you’re serious about them. That I can’t take.

Logan took a bit to reply, probably thinking it over. When he finally wrote back, it made Charles laugh. “So, only calling you out on male/female expectations in jokes and using male pronouns. Okay. Got it. But you’re into men? In general? Just checking. When Raven was looking at him with curiosity, Charles showed her the screen of his phone with a grin.

Are you bi? he asked, his fingers shaking a little from a feeling he couldn’t quite name. Elated nervosity, probably. Because I am into men.

Bi enough not to mind Later, Raven would swear Charles had gone starry eyed as he’d texted Logan. Thinking of the moment he’d read Logan’s calm, almost cool reply, he couldn’t even disagree with her.

 

*********

 

During the next week, Charles kept texting back and forth with Logan, only in the evenings at first but by the time Friday came around, he was checking his phone first and last thing in his break between classes, while he was eating and even when he was doing homework. It came surprisingly natural for him to be talking to Logan, like they were just clicking in all right ways to be friends at the very least. Friday, when Charles was just about to go to bed, Logan wrote Any plans for the weekend?

Charles thought about it for a moment. He did need a new pair of jeans and while he could go alone, it might be more fun to take Logan along if he wanted. Another plus in his book was that he was almost sure by now that Logan wouldn’t just drag him off if he’d look around the women’s section for a while. At least he hoped so. Clothes shopping. Want to come? he replied, feeling slightly nervous again.

His thoughts had wandered to the panicked spheres of _what the hell am I going to wear I don’t want to dress female but he hasn’t seen me without makeup and without my hair done yet help shit I need to ask Raven for help this is not good why did I even ask_ when Logan replied.  I’d love to come. Pick you up? Or should we meet somewhere.

Pick me up? Charles suggested. That way, if my unpainted face scares you, I could just quickly do it. He felt a little bad for suggesting that Logan was more interested in him as a girl than as a boy, but at the same time having the possibility to quickly change if Logan had trouble with his looks as a boy was a reassurance he needed, desperately, to even consider going out with Logan as he was.

He was pacing up and down in his room by the time Logan responded, feeling too restless all of a sudden to just sit or lie down on his bed and wait. He considered even going for an evening run, just a mile or two to get his head clear again. Pick you up at 10? And don’t worry, you can’t be that bad without a face ;) 

Charles looked at the text a little dumbfounded. Logan just acted like joking over these matters was so natural, the natural Charles not so secretly craved. Instead of answering right away, he googled a picture of a face with the skin removed, sending it to Logan with the comment Are you sure about that?

Charles was undressing, still not sure if he should go for a run or to bed, when Logan’s next text arrived. And here I thought I’d need to find your inner beauty. G’night Charlie. 10am. Don’t forget.

Good Night. I’ll be waiting.

 

~*~

 

In the end, Charles woke up with way too much time to spare and thus enough time to not only have breakfast but also to worry about what to wear and, which was probably worse, how to present for Logan. It was weird to just have options. Weirder even than being worried about presenting as his assigned gender. Raven came in the second time he was changing, still sleepy. She took one look at him, made a displeased sound and turned around, obviously not ready to deal with him yet.

Finally, he settled on a plain tee with an open plaid shirt over it and the most neutral looking jeans he had. He was aware it made him look like he’d skipped the past ten to twenty years in fashion, but he’d mostly settled for it because he only had five more minutes until Logan would arrive and he just couldn’t go to the whole process of panic and changing again.

Logan arrived right on time, ringing at ten to the dot. Charles, nervous as he was, just grabbed his keys, wallet and phone, stuffing them all in different pockets of his jeans, the wallet going into the right back pocket. Logan was leaning against the wall next to the entrance by the time Charles had come down. He did a short double take when he noticed Charles, looking him up and down carefully then. It made Charles extremely uncomfortable.

”I can still go up and change again,” he quickly said, ready to retreat already.

”Nah, don’t bother,” Logan said. “Looks good. Just thought you’d wanna hear more ‘n just…” He shrugged. “Looks good.”

”Oh.” Charles breathed out with some relief. “Uhm… Thanks.”

”So,” Logan pushed himself off the wall. “Where to? I’m at your service for chauffeur and bag pack mule services.”

”The mall. And no fashion advice?” Charles tried to calm his still fast beating heart with a joke. “I might have to trade you in for Raven then.”

Logan smirked. “All I know is that stains are bad, fuel smell is worse and you should pick pants that make your butt look nice.”

They walked over to Logan’s car, an about ten to maybe fifteen year old American made pickup. “So you’re just coming to oogle at my ass?” Charles laughed

Logan winked. “Who says I didn’t already do that last week?” He held the door on the passenger side open for Charles, indicating a small bow.

Charles climbed in, keenly aware that Logan was very pointedly looking at his rear. “You’re…” he huffed once Logan had settled behind the wheel and was pulling onto the street.

”Yeah?” Logan was grinning.

Charles shook his head. “I wanted to say unbelievable but then I remembered I grew up with Raven. So you are believable.” He watched Logan closely. “Did you at least like what you saw?”

”Eh, ‘twas alright.” Logan shrugged. “I liked it better last week. That wallet detracts from the shape.”

Charles huffed out a laugh. “You know you’re almost always making me think you’ll say something bad but then turn it into a joke.”

”Don’t like that?” Logan sighed at the slow traffic around them.

”Eh,” Charles shrugged, imitating Logan. “It’s alright.”

It made Logan laugh, despite his tangible annoyance at the traffic. “So, and you really just need pants?”

”Hm, not that I know of,” Charles said. “But I wouldn’t mind looking around and so on. Why?”

”Just wonderin’.” Logan drummed his fingers on the wheel. “I mean, I wouldn’t mind, you know, play bodyguard or something.”

”Bodyguard?” Charles raised an eyebrow. “I can fight my own fights.”

”Sure, never said you didn’t, Charlie.” He tightened his grip around the wheel in a way that made his biceps a lot larger than the moment before. Charles stared, but only a little. “Jus’, y’know, thought about how I’d seen that sweater on Raven a couple of times before and…” He shrugged, a little helpless. “If you wanna…”

Charles was sure he’d crossed over into some kind of parallel universe or that Logan was a time traveler or any other fantastical reason for what he’d heard just now. When he finally managed to stop staring open mouthed, a bright smile split his face. “Are you telling me you’d fight people for stopping me from browsing the women’s section?”

”It’s an offer,” Logan said. Charles wasn’t sure if he’d heard it right but it sounded almost insecure. “Never done this before. So… I’m trying to do it right.”

”Okay.” Charles took a deep breath, pushing a hand through his hair and ruffling it in the hope of getting a clearer head from it. “Okay. Wow. Good. I think.” He blabbered. “I’m… We’ll see, okay? But pants first. I really really need a new pair.”

Logan nodded. “Gotcha.”

They managed to snag a parking space close to the entrance by the sheer luck of just pulling up when a parking car was about to be driven off. Logan let Charles lead the way, following him into the mall and then to the clothes store Charles picked almost at random just because it was close to the entrance. When Charles started to browse the jeans section for a cut he liked in the right size, Logan kept following him a little longer before wandering off. Charles didn’t mind, he had been a little nervous with Logan watching anyway.

Eventually, Charles had picked three jeans to try and was looking for the fitting rooms. Only then Logan came back over, empty handed but with an expression that made it clear he wanted to say something. Charles raised an eyebrow. “Saw something that might look good on you?” Logan tried, obviously unsure if he should even say anything.

Charles’ other eyebrow shot up as well. “Like what?”

”A… Uh… Shirt? Top? Thingy?” Logan pulled a face. “I know you said you only need a new pair of jeans but…”

Charles glowered only a moment longer before his frown turned into a smile. “Did you see if they have peplum tops? You know, these things that look like a skirt from around here down.” Charles held up his hand at around waist height. “Raven has one but I don’t want to steal it and… Urgh she’s buying things that match her hair and eyes and skin, of course, but…” He shrugged. “Too much information?”

”Nah.” Logan shook his head. “Exactly the right amount.” He held his hand out for Charles to take. For a second, Charles thought about it but then he took it.

Walking into the woman’s section, just like that, still had Charles nervous and he was glad to have Logan with him. Knowing he could rely on somebody should there be any incidents was calming and judging by Logan’s general appearance, most people would probably think twice before confronting him. At least so Charles hoped.

It felt a little like he was doing something forbidden, that every glance in his direction was one of judgement and hostility. Charles sticked closer to Logan than might have been prudent but he needed it when walking into the women’s section, set on finding at least a shirt for himself.

Despite the bravado, he still needed a couple of minutes to overcome his panic and start looking for good. He was thankful Logan was steering him in a specific direction, apparently meaning what he said about wanting to show Charles some clothes. He stopped by a rack with cardigans, the light kind that went down to about mid-thigh and didn’t have any buttons or anything else to be closed with in front.

Logan careful watched Charles’ reaction. “I thought… maybe this and a blouse, or top?” he said.

Charles touched a blue cardigan on the shoulder to feel the soft fabric. Very, very low, he let out a wistful sigh. “I don’t even know my size,” he admitted.

”You could just try one that looks about right and if it doesn’t fit, I can go and fetch different size?” Logan offered.

Charles looked at him for a moment, then shook his head. “You’re really, really incredible, you know?”

”Oh, I know,” Logan grinned broadly.

Charles picked a cardigan, one size bigger than he wore when it came to men’s clothes. They went on browsing the racks a little longer, Charles eventually picking one or two tops he thought might go well with the cardigan and a peplum top with rather unusually cut sleeves before they headed off to the fitting rooms. Logan sat down outside, leaving it to Charles to decide what to try first.

Still not entirely sure about the women’s clothes, Charles went for the jeans first. Logan seemed almost delighted when Charles showed off the fits, even offering constructive remarks until they agreed that at least one of the jeans was absolutely not made of Charles, but the other two, while not for even close to being the same, would do well for different purposes. One of them, Logan claimed and Charles tentatively agreed, made his hips look a bit wider and put emphasis on his butt rather than hiding the shapes. It would make a decent jeans for what Charles called his female days in private. The other one was just, well, a normal jeans. It fit well, didn’t fall weird and hid most of the shape of the area it covered. “A good guy jeans,” Logan called it.

Charles opted to try the shirts with the first of the two approved jeans. To his great disappointment, both shirts he’d picked looked absolutely horrid with his lack of breasts. He felt so bad about it that he wouldn’t even show it to Logan, despite assurances. The peplum was better, though the combination with the cardigan was slightly awkward. Still, that time he showed it to Logan, who agreed that it was probably better without the cardigan but didn’t need it to look cute enough for Charles to like it.

”Do you want me to go and see if I can find a top without cleavage required?” Logan asked.

Charles shook his head. His heart was still racing from the excitement of trying female clothes he’d buy for himself, that he hadn’t stolen from Raven’s closet. He hadn’t noticed it while trying the clothes on, but he did now and the need for it to end for the time being was too strong for him to be ignored. “Next time, maybe?” he said and he felt he meant it. If Logan would come along, it wasn’t as bad as he’d always thought it’d be. He smiled, holding up the cardigan for Logan to see. “I first have to figure out what I want, with the help of Raven’s closet, probably.”

Logan laughed. “Ok. But I want pics!”

Charles winked at him before he turned around to change back into the clothes he’d come in.

In the end, he decided to buy both jeans, the cardigan and the peplum top. The shirts he’d tried were left behind without a second thought. After they left the store, Logan very gently steered them towards the food court, claiming he was hungry. Charles suspected it wasn’t just because it was past noon by then, but also because this way, they could spend some more time together. Charles was glad Logan felt that way, he’d been thinking about inviting Logan up after he’d been driven home anyway.

”So, not a bad haul, eh?” Logan said between bites of his chilli-cheese fries.

Immensely pleased with himself, the day so far and Logan’s company, Charles smiled brightly. “An outfit of my own to wear? I think that’s the complete opposite of bad,” he beamed. “I can’t wait to wear it.” He thought about it for a moment, wondering if he was reading the signals right. “Maybe, the next time we go out…?”

Logan shrugged. “The next time we go out and you feel like it.” At Charles’ raised eyebrow, he clarified, “I don’t want you to think you have to be girly around me. Or anything. I just… you know… feel ok around me?”

Charles wasn’t sure how he should ever close his mouth again, so stunned was he.

”Was that wrong?” Logan asked.

Charles quickly shook his head. “No, it’s just… you’re kinda too good to be true?”

Logan grinned broadly. “I try. Hey, on a different note, me and a couple of friends usually play a bit of friendly basketball.” He made a throwaway gesture. “You could come along if you wanted to.”

”Basketball?” Charles echoed. Mentally, he was comparing his height to Logan’s and then to the height of usual basketball players and came up baffled.

Logan shrugged. “Friendly matches. There’s a court by the garages and, well… We started playing and it became a regular thing.”

”But wouldn’t it screw with the teams?” Charles asked.

”Nah,” Logan shook his head. “We mostly play everyone against everyone anyway.”

Charles smiled. “Okay, then, I’d like to come.”

 

*******

 

Despite other plans and other times they met, it took them a couple of weeks for Logan to make good on his promise to take Charles out on his bike. By then, it was almost a regular thing for Charles to come along when Logan was playing basketball with his friends. None of them were any good but that didn’t prevent them from having fun. Charles enjoyed powering himself out once a week while just having fun with friends and then after sitting around with Logan for a bit, talking while they drank water and overall waited to cool down enough to safely drive home. Mostly, though, it was as good an excuse as any for them to spend more time together.

The day before, Logan had reminded Charles to wear no pants that the wind could grab onto and to wear at the very least boots that went up over his ankles into which he could push the pants. Aside from that, Logan had assured Charles he wouldn’t need anything. He’d bring everything else they’d need.

Early in the morning, Logan pulled up in front of the apartment building Charles lived in. He’d barely time to ring before Charles was hurrying down to greet him, excited they’d most likely spend the entire day together. Logan was waiting for him in full gear, only his helmet resting on the bike’s saddle. After they had hugged in greeting, Logan lifted the backpack he’d brought along as well.

”First things first,” Logan said. He opened the backpack and pulled out a helmet and jacket. Charles wanted to reach for the jacket but Logan shook his head. Instead, he took a broad belt thing from inside the helmet. “This goes around your waist, to protect your squishy parts from wind and vibrations. It’s not optional, I’m not taking you along without it on.”

Charles nodded. He allowed Logan to put it on, understanding fully well that Logan knew better how it was supposed to fit anyway. After that came the jacket which Charles again let Logan zip up. It wasn’t necessary per se, but it was as good an excuse as any to stand close together. For a second, Charles wondered if he should just lean in and kiss Logan.

The moment passed without either of them doing anything. Logan just took a step back again and handed Charles the helmet. “While we’re driving, your hands stay exactly where I put them, all the time. You let go and you’ll fall. If you need anything, yell. I’ll stop then. Try not to squeeze too hard, I need to breathe. And don’t move around too much.” He waited for Charles to nod before he handed him the helmet. “Lean a bit forward and pull it down by the fasteners. You should be able to fit two fingers in under your chin when it’s closed.”

Dutifully, Charles was about to do as instructed when Logan reached out and pushed his hair back, noting that, “You probably don’t want any hair in your eyes.” Charles smiled at Logan before he pulled the helmet on, fumbling a little with the fasteners until he was able to close them. He checked the fit, then lifting his chin at Logan. “Is this right?” Even to himself, his voice sounded muffled.

Logan checked the fit, then gave Charles a thumbs up. Charles watched him putting on his own helmet with practiced ease. He was then led around the bike to its left side. When Logan had gotten on and settled, Charles climbed up after him. Logan waited until Charles had had time to settle and put his arms around Logan’s waist and then correct what he didn’t like. Once he was happy enough, Logan turned the key in the ignition. Before he drove off, he let the engine howl, once, twice. Then, he pulled away from the curb and into the traffic.

First, Logan headed out of town, slower and more careful than he would drive in a car. Charles was thankful. He could take his time to get used to the unfamiliar feeling of riding along on a bike. He might not like to admit it but he was at least nervous. Once outside town, Logan slowly increased the speed, driving mostly empty streets, seemingly at random. For a couple hours, they drove around just like that, Charles pressed close to Logan while the landscape zipped by, wind pulling at his clothes. It felt exhilarating.

Eventually, Logan picked a clear direction, heading toward a small town. He apparently knew where he was going, taking a turn off the main road after a while and then stopping on the parking lot of a small, very Fifties looking, diner.

Charles got off the bike with some difficulty, his legs feeling somewhat weak after the long, unusual exhaustion of sitting still on the back of a motorcycle. Logan, however, seemed perfectly fine and at ease. He pulled off his helmet to smile at Charles. “Well?”

Charles made a few tentative steps, shaking out his legs a little before he took his helmet off as well. “It’s… More exhausting than I thought,” Charles sighed. However, he was still smiling. “I guess that means I need more practice?”

Logan laughed. “Probably.” He jerked his thumb at the diner. “Treat you lunch?”

Charles shook his head. “You brought us here. I’ll pay.”

Logan shrugged, apparently seeing no flaw in Charles’ argument. “The milkshakes here are incredible,” he told Charles as they walked over to the entrance.

”I wouldn’t pick you for one to like them,” Charles admitted. They picked a booth to sit down in, Logan nodding at the middle aged woman behind the counter. “Or any sweets, really.”

Logan shrugged. “It’s just that good here.”

Charles laughed. “Okay, okay, I’ll try it.”

”Wise choice.” Logan pushed the laminated menu around so it faced Charles.

Charles looked around the room before he turned his attention to the menu. “You come here often?”

”Sometimes. Most of the times when I’m taking the bike out, though.” Logan gestured at the lady behind the counter, almost having a short, non-verbal dialogue.

”Hm, sounds like it’s really nice here,” Charles hummed. He had a couple of minutes to pick his food until the lady came over to their booth, carrying two strawberry milkshakes she set down in front of them.

”What can I get you boys?” she asked, taking a notepad from her shirtpocket. Logan shot Charles a very worried glance at the last word, but Charles shook his head a little. He didn’t mind much.

They ordered, Charles quickly while Logan took his time to flirt a little to the obvious delight of their waitress. “So, you boys drove all the way out here just for our food? I’m flattered you think we’re a date spot, Logan.” She winked, then looked at Charles and back at Logan. “Or are you just friends?”

Logan briefly looked at Charles before he nodded with a sense of definity. “Date,” he said. “Charlie and I are here on a date.”

”Awn, that’s so cute,” the waitress slapped Logan’s shoulder before she walked back over to the counter to pass their orders on.

Charles pretended he hadn’t been part of the conversation, nursing his milkshake with surprised delight, until Logan seemed to be ready to talk to him again. “Do you mind?” Logan asked.

”Being called a boy or being a date?” Charles carefully schooled his expression to be as neutral as possible. Inside, he felt like a giddy mess.

”Both?”

”I’m used to be called a boy or sir and so on,” Charles shrugged. “I don’t mind. Not in this case especially. She was meaning both of us, so…” Again, he shrugged, unable to explain.

”And the date?” Logan was watching him but somehow, Charles could tell it was more out of insecurity than anything.

Charles smiled. “I thought we’ve been dating all the time?” Across the table, he took Logan’s hand and squeezed. Logan smiled back at him. “So, she’s… Ok with gays?”

”Her daughter’s a cute girlfriend,” Logan shrugged. “She’s pretty fierce when it comes to homophobia, from what I’ve seen. Kicks out guests for slurs.” He smiled. “Another reason to come here.”

Charles nodded. They were still holding hands and he couldn’t imagine being any happier as he was right now. “I’m glad you took me along.”

It took them awhile until they’d eaten and finished their shakes, mostly because despite them talking all the time, they still didn’t run out of things to talk about. Charles was thankful for it, since it meant he had more time to recover before he’d have to get on Logan’s bike. Logan teased him a little when he admitted it, but mostly told him to take the next day slow, since there was a possibility he’d be sore. Logan also offered to drive him straight home after, which would save them about an hour, maybe. Charles declined, the thought of spending less time with Logan less appealing than spending less time on the bike. When he told Logan his reasoning the only reply was a soft smile.

Logan let Charles pay for their lunch, as promised. That time around, Charles flirted back at the waitress as well, laughing at her jokes as they got ready to leave. On their way back, Logan drove slower than he had in the morning, very obviously enjoying things as they were and in no particular hurry to drop Charles off at home.

Eventually, though, they pulled into Charles’ street and stopped in front of his house. Charles felt almost sorry that it was over when he gingerly removed his numb hands from around Logan’s waist and climbed off the bike to stand on his own wobbly legs. Logan, still sitting on the bike, stretched. He watched as Charles took off the backpack he’d been carrying and then stuffed the jacket and helmet inside, only then remembering the belt and putting that back in the helmet where Logan had put it for transport. He felt exhausted.

”Are you leaving right away?” Charles asked when Logan made no move to get off his bike. “You could come up for a bit. Raven’s bond to be at Hank’s at this time of day.”

Logan pulled his helmet off but still stayed where he was. “Do you want me to?”

”I’d love if my boyfriend came up with me for a while,” Charles smiled. He held out his hand for Logan to take.

Logan took it, but instead of getting up or off the bike, he pulled Charles close. “Do you mean that? Are we a couple now?”

Charles bit his lip to stop himself from smiling. “You already introduced me as your date,” he said, lightly, though his heart was beating fast in his throat, ready to jump out any moment. “I’d love to call you my boyfriend for good now.”

When Logan put a hand to Charles’ cheek, Charles leaned down willingly and with ease, bringing their lips close for a brief kiss. “I’d love to come up with you, Charlie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Before you comment, I have a little request. I'm tempted to turn off the comments anyway, but I want to see how this goes first.  
>  **If you don't identify as non-binary, please do me the favor and DO NOT comment with things like "Ohhhh I get what Charles is going through here so well" because it's very likely you don't and frankly, it hurts to have to read that.**  
>  This isn't meant to deter anyone from commenting, but please, do me and anyone who reads your comment the favor of thinking before you press send.


End file.
